There are various devices known in the prior art related to drums and drum hi hats. Typically, in prior art hi hats, a top cymbal is adjusted in height by loosening a wing screw with respect to a first rod, sliding the top cymbal up or down the first rod and then fixing the top cymbal at a position with respect to the first rod. However, first rod is typically fixed to a second rod, which lies inside of a tube, and the combination of the first rod and the second rod has a fixed height. In prior art hi hat devices the only way to change the height of the first and second rod combination is to get a different first rod of a different height, or to cut the first rod. The fixed height of the combination of the first rod and the second rod, often may leave an unnecessary extended portion of the first rod above the top cymbal, and this unnecessary extended portion may get in the way of the drummer's playing. Worse yet, the fixed height of the combination of the first and the second rod may be too short, so that the drummer can not properly adjust the height of the top cymbal based on what level he or she is comfortable with or for ergonomic purposes.
In addition, the fixed height of the combination of the first rod and second rod, makes it difficult to transport a prior art hi hat device, unless the first rod is dismantled from the second rod. The first rod is usually dismantled from the second rod before transporting the hi hat device to avoid the first rod being damaged, such as being bent, during transport.
The second rod is fixed to a pedal device. When a foot of the pedal device is pressed down, the first and second rods move down and pull the top cymbal down with them. This brings the top cymbal in contact with a lower cymbal. However, the first and second rods are not adjustable with respect to each other.